My Valentine
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la pareja de Hugo y Sofía, Hugfia, un especial de San Valentín, habla un poco sobre cómo es su amor con la canción Valentine de Jim Brickman ft Martina McBride, está en YouTube si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen el fic.


**My Valentine**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **(INGLES)**

 **If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you**

 **If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you**

 **(ESPAÑOL)**

 **Si no hubiera palabras  
Ninguna manera de hablar  
Todavía te oiría**

 **Si no hubiera lágrimas  
Ninguna manera de sentir interiormente  
Todavía te sentiría**

Las palabras, ¿que son las palabras?, solo son letras y sílabas, cuando ellos estaban juntos estas sobraban, en sus ojos esmeralda ella podía leer todo lo que sentía, sus miedos, angustias pero sobre todo sus deseos y sueños , sus expresiones le mostraban sus pensamientos y emociones, en algunas personas el silencio era molesto e incómodo pero a ellos les agradaba, no hacía falta explicaciones, incluso si la voz se les acabara, sus besos hablaban por él y sus caricias eran un ritmo que a ella le encantaba repetir, un lenguaje único y especial, como dicen, las acciones hablan más que las palabras y que cierto era, todos los días le demostraba con hechos que la amaba cada día más.

 **(INGLES)**

 **And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine**

 **(ESPAÑOL)**

 **Y aunque el sol se negase a brillar  
Incluso si el romance se quedase sin rima  
Todavía tendrías mi corazón  
Hasta el fin del mundo  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
Mi amor, mi San Valentín**

No importa qué tan lejos se encuentren, sus corazones eran uno solo, conectados por aquella palabra y sentimiento llamado amor, no había manera de medir cuánto amor sentían, cada día se volvía más poderoso y más grande, la lejanía era una palabra que ellos desconocían, ella podía sentir lo que él y leer su mente llegando a descubrir hasta su más profundos secretos.

 **(INGLES)**

 **All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly**

 **I've dreamed of this a thousand times before**  
 **In my dreams i couldnt love you more**  
 **I will give you my heart**  
 **Until the end of time**  
 **You're all i need**  
 **My love, my valentine**

 **(ESPAÑOL)**

 **Toda mi vida  
He estado esperando  
Todo lo que me das  
Has abierto mis ojos  
Y me mostraste cómo amar sin egoísmo**

 **He soñado con esto mil veces antes**  
 **En mis sueños no pude amarte más**  
 **Te daré mi corazón**  
 **Hasta el fin del mundo**  
 **Eres todo lo que necesita**  
 **Mi amor, mi San Valentín**

Con él, el romance jamás pasaba de moda, su corazón no podría ser de otro, solo de él, le pertenecía, era suya, siempre había sido sencilla, ¿que valor material podría cambiar el que lo tuviera con ella, que le correspondiera?, ni todo el oro de el mundo podría cambiar el gran amor que siente por él, porque eso era, su amor.

Antes de conocerla él creía que el mundo era duro y cruel y si pensabas encajar debías ser igual, era creído, egoísta y malo pero en cierto modo su conciencia le decía que había algo mal, algo faltaba en su mundo y un día ella apareció para cambiárselo, le abrió los ojos, se clavo en lo más profundo de su ser, le demostró que no importa si eres hombre o mujer con esfuerzo y trabajo duro podemos lograr lo imposible, la importancia del trabajo en equipo y que no importa lo que piensen los demás lo importante es que si te gusta ¿por qué no intentarlo?.

 **(INGLES Y ESPAÑOL)**

 **La da da  
Da da da da **

Ella le mostró un mundo de colores que él jamás pensó ver, lo entiende y lo comprende cómo nadie en el mundo, ni en su más profundos sueños llego a ver tal belleza como la que ella tiene, pura y llena de vida, valiente, tenaz, inteligente, audaz pero sobre todo un enorme corazón en donde todo el mundo cabía, todo, absolutamente toda de ella le encantaba.

Se convirtió en su fuerza, ese incentivo que él necesita para seguir adelante, para vencer a la oscuridad, por años estuvo sumido en la soledad y ella llegó para llenar ese vacío con su amistad esa que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor, daría su vida por ella una y mil veces, le pertenece a una sola mujer, a ella, protégela, amarla, sin ella no podría vivir.

 **(INGLES)**

 **And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine**

 **You're all i need**  
 **My love, my valentine**

 **(ESPAÑOL)**

 **Y aunque el sol se negase a brillar  
Incluso si el romance se quedase sin rima  
Todavía tendrías mi corazón  
Hasta el fin del mundo  
Porque todo lo que necesito  
Eres tú, mi San Valentín**

 **Eres todo lo que necesito**  
 **Mi amor, mi San Valentín**

El amor de Hugo y Sofía es uno de esos que nacen, crecen y se hacen más fuertes con el tiempo, invencible, único y hermoso, aquellos amores que nunca mueren, que son infinitos como el extenso universo, de esos que se aman más allá de la vida y más allá de la muerte.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** espero les guste, disculpen que sea muy simple pero es que apenas esto empezando en esto así que les agradezco su paciencia, saludos y que tengan un feliz día del amor y la amistad.


End file.
